yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Polluted Swamp
|BGM = sound2a (primary area),sound2a_ (secondary area), kousyo (misty island), bgm-q (building) |Map ID = 0795, 0799 |Primary = shigurin }} The Polluted Swamp (機密, Kimitsu, Confidential) is an area accessible from the outbacks of the Underground Laboratory. Features This area is a dreary-looking, swampy expanse, where the waters are littered with the bones of long-dead creatures that have once populated them. The Polluted Swamp begins with a straightforward path, with the lower area being more maze-like, with the deepest part of said area ending in a cave. Along the way, there are two-headed stick figures that react to the Invisible effect by sitting down, and the Glasses effect by disappearing. Another point of interest is a creature that may appear when the Glasses effect is used, with the chance of its presence determined upon going to sleep. Inside the cave is a lone stick man. Killing him will trigger a squeaking sound, and then cause the area to have a red tint. Exiting the cave afterwards will take Urotsuki to a deeper section of the outside area. Entering the cave again after being taken to the new area will cause the stick man to respawn, thereby allowing Urotsuki to access the first part of the swamp upon exiting the cave at that point. The deeper part of the swamplands, following the stick man's death, appears to be a maze with transparent-looking walls, with the left and right routes upon exiting the cave being blocked off by cones, leaving Urotsuki to traverse the lower area. Upon going north from the maze, there is a wall with a ladder leading to a higher area, which contains another maze. Within the maze is a secluded area, which houses a flower that teleports the player to an isolated island surrounded in fog, with a huge bullet-shaped building in the center. The inside of the bullet house seems infested in vines and brambles, and if you interact with the northern wall, the screen will pan up to reveal a ginormous humanoid being staring menacingly at what appears to be a lobster. This unlocks Wallpaper #203. Above the maze is another swamp proper, filled with metallic poles and arcs, which can be explored with a boat. Near the boat, there are two pipes that would reveal yellow protrusions if the Fairy effect is used. These protrusions may sometimes appear even without using the Fairy effect, with the chance of that happening determined upon sleeping. Following the northern path will lead to a narrow area, ending in a strange metal structure, which will show its eye if the Chainsaw effect is equipped. By taking a step at the end of the path, a Kura Puzzle will be unlocked. Taking the eastern path will bring Urotsuki to another island with a boat. The boat leads to a hole in the water, allowing access to The Rooftops. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Pipe Organ → Atlantis → Star Ocean → Rusted City → Strange Plants World → Underground Laboratory → Polluted Swamp * If the door to Symbolon from the Rooftops was visited: Nexus → Toy World → Symbolon → Polluted Swamp Gallery 20180805_110526_30_1920x1200.png|Two-headed stick figure on a solitary island. 20180807_050531_143_1920x1200.png|A strange, swamp-dwelling creature, visible when the Glasses effect is used. 20180805_110545_31_1920x1200.png|Mysterious cave in the depths of the marsh. 20180805_110557_32_1920x1200.png|Loneliness in a cave. 20180805_110620_33_1920x1200.png|Look at what you've done! 20180805_110639_34_1920x1200.png|A much more dreary environment. 20180805_110654_35_1920x1200.png|An inaccessible ladder... 20180805_110710_36_1920x1200.png|A strange flower-like object that leads to the bullet house. PollutedSwampIsland.png|The isolated island. PollutedSwampBulletHouse.png|It's so big you literally cannot fit the whole thing on the screen at once. PollutedSwampInterior.png|What is up there...? PollutedSwampLobster.png|Oh. That's what. 20180805_110933_41_1920x1200.png|Protrusions from the pipes, visible by using the Fairy effect. 20180805_110820_38_1920x1200.png|Boat rides in the swamp. 20180805_110747_37_1920x1200.png|This structure seems threatened. 20180805_110847_40_1920x1200.png|Entrance to the rooftops Category:Locations Category:Shigurin